Stickman, The Legendary Hero
Stickman, The Legendary Hero (also known as Stickman and Stick) is a regular user on the Club Penguin Wiki. About He is Marcus949 on Club Penguin. He has been a member about 5 times now. He got all the CJS, CJW, CJF, and CJ items, and plus, All the items from 2006-present! Well, Free items, that is. His Favorite server to hang out on is Sleet. His favorite puffles he likes to walk is his own white puffle; Snowy, and his Golden Puffle; Polo Field. His favorite mascot is none other than Cadence. The Party Starts Now! His favorite article of clothings/clothes he likes to wear are: The Lux, UK Hoodie, Bling Bling Necklace, Golden Checkered Shoes, Green Shades, and the Jeweled Cutlass. He is the Lead Vocals/Leader of the Rainbow Rocks Band. His favorite track to play from SoundStudio is Saving World. Friends & Why they became Friends This headline is also his quotation of why he was friends with them. #Penguin-Pal- Thanks so much for helping me along the way, and stopping people from believing i'm a Sockpuppet although i'm not! Continue to do your work, P-P! You make us all proud! You have such a place in my heart, P-P! #Des012Espeon-Thank you so much for RP'n as others on my wiki, and on roblox! May our adventures continue on! #Shurow- Thank you so much for helping me alongside P-P to come this far! Oh and also, ROW DAT BOAT! #Gary3008- I just love what you do, Gary3008! #Super Miron- The Best CM ever! #Hey.youcp-Getting me out of my block early when i had my Marcus949 account! #Polo Field-For making CP! #J Duncan- Awesomeness right here! #Carlos Mtz2-Thank you so much for the ideas, Carlos! I will use them well! #Dogkid1- Thank you so much for telling me to create a wiki! (I think that was you who told me to do so, If not, Thank you anyway for being such a good friend!) #Techman129-For being such a good friend even when the times are bad! #Leader of CP Parties!-Although you bullied me, we still had good times together! #C H U N K Y- I'm possibly going to meet the same CM fate as you, please hope for me! #Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls-For being such a good CM! Continue to do your work, Jack! #Wolf-gangs- The work you do is outstanding! I hope you never retire, and continue to do the best work you've always done! #Dps04- You made all of us proud, Dps! Cotninue to do your work, I'm counting on you! #WikiaFrog- For being such a friend! #Apj26- CAAAAAKKKEEE! What an awesome Bureaucrat you are! Your always on the spot when there's trouble (If not, your munching on your cake ;) ) and also reverting edits! Continue to do your work, Apj! We're all behind you! #Mariocart25Charizard-Thank you so much for creating the Rainbow Rocks Band Icon, my Custom Penguin and Icon, and also thank you so much for making the Rainbow Rocks Band's Custom Penguins! #Cadence176761- For being such a brony! I love it! Trivia *He is a gamer.User:Stickman, The Legendary Hero *He just loves to sing. *He owns a series of my own. *He never got banned on CP. *He owns his own wiki? *He owns his own band with Chriskim98, and Ph1n3a5and77 in it? *He loves MLP 100%? *He hosts a event called MvM Friday every friday? *He's friends with Vanoss and DaithiDeNogola? *He braved 5 Nights at Freddy's on Extreme? "Yeah, it was tough, but I did it!" -Stickman Also See *Stickman, The Legendary Hero/quotes References Category:Regular Users Category:2013 Users Category:Male Users